1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planetary rotary type fluid motor or engine and compressor and pump in which a main shaft is driven to rotate by driving a planetary piston wheel, disposed around the main shaft, to rotate, thereby transmitting power. The present invention adopts rolling friction. The present invention has the following characteristics, such as a simplified structure, higher efficiency, and more uniform and stabilized output power, compared with a compressor and a pump that utilize sliding friction, or a conventional reciprocating piston stroke engine, triangular-rotor engine and gas turbine
2. Description of the Related Art
There are plunger, vane, gear, screw and scroll mechanical structures in the conventional field of the compressor and the pump, and there are the reciprocating piston four-stroke engine, the triangular-rotor engine, and the gas turbine in the conventional field of the engine. While using these mechanical structures, people continually improve and innovate them for the main purposes of:
1. trying to reduce fluid leakage and improve tightness as the fluid machinery;
2. trying to adopt rolling friction rather than sliding friction in a kinematic friction pair bearing a load in addition to putting in time and effort on wear resistance and de-abrasion of components, especially for mechanical design of main components, in order to reduce mechanical wear and energy consumption;
3. adopting symmetrical balanced mechanical structural design, and utilizing the most basic and simple geometrical elements such as concentric circles and planes to conceive of mechanical design of the main components, so that such design are not only good in resistance to external forces and deformation and in maintenance of accuracy, but also it facilitates on-site manufacture since it conforms to principles of precision machine technology;
4. hoping that the power output from it is stable and adjustable as a motor or an engine, and hoping that all of a pressure, a flow rate, and a temperature of fluid discharged from it meet the required standards and are adjustable as a compressor and a pump for compressing or pumping fluid; and
5. causing these mechanical structures to have a small volume, a light weight, a large output power, a high efficiency, low energy consumption, a long lifetime, low noise, low vibration, and low cost; to be durable, easy to adjust, and convenient for maintenance and repair; and to conform to requirement of environmental protection, as a result of a good concept of fluid machinery.
The reciprocating piston engine is a sliding friction structure. The engine itself comprises mechanical parts such as a timing belt, a cam shaft, a rocker arm, a valve, and a valve spring. The engine body is huge and complex, and the piston movement itself is a source of vibration, while a valve mechanism will generate boring mechanical noise. In particular, all of output torque characteristic curves of the four-stroke engine have a shape of a pulse wave and all of the four-stroke engines have the so-called “dead point”. It is necessary to apply a force on a main shaft with a starter during starting of the engine. Most of external shapes of the components of the engine have complex curves so that it is not easy to manufacture the components, and the manufacturing cost is high.
Since there is only a radial seal sheet between adjacent chambers of the triangular-rotor engine, the radial seal sheet is always in linear contact with a cylinder block, and a position of the radial seal sheet in contact with the cylinder block always changes, three combustion chambers are not completely isolated (sealed) and the radial seal sheet will wear quickly. In addition, after the engine has been used for a period of time, a problem of gas leakage will be caused due to wear of material of an oil seal, thus considerably increasing fuel consumption and pollution. In addition, it is also difficult to maintain and repair this type of engine due to its unique mechanical structure.